Lost and Found
by E person
Summary: Chelsea is kidnapped one night, completely out of the blue. When everyone suspects Vaughn to be the culprit, he'll have to step out of the background and break out of his quiet shell to prove that he's innocent and that his love for Chelsea is genuine.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Chelsea's POV**

"Mama, wake up, wake up!"

I opened my sleep filled eyes slowly, squinting as the bright sunlight made my eyes burn. "What's wrong, honey?" Jesse, my only child of seven years old, was jumping up and down beside mine and Vaughn's double bed. Her brunette pigtails bounced as her violet eyes sparkled.

"Come to the kitchen, Mama! Daddy has a surprise for you!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly, her small, warm hands reaching beneath the green and brown blanket to grab mine.

I cracked a smile, her vivacity contagious, and got out of bed. I quickly slipped on my slippers and we made our way to the kitchen, my red shoes clacking on the tiled floor until we got there.

"Daddy, I brought Mama!" She said happily as I came stumbling in. I looked up to see Vaughn standing at the table full of delicious looking breakfast, his silver hair still messed up from sleep.

"Mornin' Chelsea," he said as he made his way to me, like magnets being attracted, and kissed me softly on my lips. I heard Jesse giggle as she watched and Vaughn and I smiled at our bundle of joy.

"Jesse, can you give mama and I some time alone?" Vaughn asked, tousling her hair. She nodded with a smile and ran to her room, most likely with her ear pressed against the door. "Do you remember what day this was ten years ago?" He whispered softly to me, holding me close so that his forest like fragrance tickled my nose.

"Wasn't it the day I went missing?" I semi-guessed.

"No, it was the day that I found you."

**Hey, readers! This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic, so I hope it's interesting so far. This is only the prologue but I want to know what you think so far and if the idea intrigues you. I'll try to update soon but, because of school, I don't have a definite date to give you guys.**

***The next chapters will definitely be longer than this; this was only the prologue.***

**The idea and for this story was given to me by ****swingdancer23.**** You rock and this story is dedicated to you :) **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**9-11-11**

**E person **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Begin Flashback:

**Third person POV**

"Hmm duh duh duh da," Chelsea absentmindedly beat to herself as she finished pulling weeds and started watering her turnips.

Today was a hot day for spring. Most people were at the beach, frolicking in the sand, relaxing under an umbrella, or splashing the still-cool-from-winter water at each other, but Chelsea was dedicated. She arrived at the island by accident, sent by the winds and waves of a tropical storm, but she said that it felt more like fate or destiny. Ever since then, she's been learning the ropes of ranching and farming from Taro, the hot headed but grandfatherly like weather forecaster/farmer. Actually, today was exactly one year and ten days since her first day on the island.

"Hey, Chelsea!"

The brunette, who was sporting a red bandana over her messy hair, turned around with the water still pouring out of the watering can.

"Oh, hey Julia. Is that a new bikini?" Chelsea asked, flashing her friend a smile before moving the can to the next plant.

"Yeah, isn't it adorable?" Julia said, walking over to her friend while flaunting her baby blue swimsuit, matching her eyes perfectly.

"Adorable is a term you use to describe puppies, not clothes," Chelsea said, wiping at the perspiration forming on her face, "Anyway, what are you doing here in this weather?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why don't you come to the beach with the rest of us?"

"You know that work comes before fun, Julia. Besides, I'm almost done. Just give me fifteen minutes to clean up and change, OK?" Chelsea asked, secretly happy about this break and headed toward her newly remodeled home.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting for you in this heat. I'll send Vaughn over in ten so be ready," Julia said as she turned back for the beach, her long strawberry blonde hair swishing behind her in her signature loose ponytail.

**Vaughn's POV**

This was my first day back on this stupid island and I had to go fetch Chelsea in one hundred degree weather. Did I mention it was one hundred freakin' degrees? Anyway, I've made it to her house, which seemed to have gotten bigger overnight. My hat gets pushed down farther for more shade against the burning sun as I knocked on the wooden door.

No answer. Not even a loud girl's voice, which definitely couldn't be missed.

"Chelsea? You in there?" I asked, knocking again.

She'd better not be playing with me. I tried again and again, but still received no response. That was it. I tried the door, but found it locked so I went to the back of the house to find an open window. I pulled myself up through the opening and landed gingerly in her room. Just kidding. Actually, I landed in a loud heap on the ground, my hat flying half way across the room in the process. What do you expect from a five foot eleven guy; for me to be a silent ninja? Yeah right.

I looked around her empty room, which led me to search the entire house to find nothing. No Chelsea, or in other words, this is not good. Everyone on this island counted on Chelsea for produce, friendship, or even a wave in the morning and if they found out that she was gone… I'll just repeat it: this is not good. I was about to run out of her house, using the front door this time, before I heard a knock on the door.

"Chelsea? Vaughn? Are you guys in there?" Julia. I've never been happier to hear her voice. Literally. Apparently she also had the same thought as me because I then see her through the window.

"Vaughn? What the heck are you doing in her house? And didn't I say to bring Chelsea back an hour ago? What, did you two go on a secret date or something?" She teased as I scoffed at the thought. Me and Chelsea on a date? Never.

"Sorry, Cous (short for cousin…), but this is an emergency. We didn't run off together; Chelsea's missing," I said, reaching up to adjust my hat but found it missing. It was most likely still on the floor. I could tell that she didn't believe me at first, but her expression switched to a panicked one when the fact that I don't lie set in.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked in a small, scared voice. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concern.

"I mean that when I came to get her, she wasn't home. I went in through the window and found her house empty," I explained slowly, making sure she got this.

"No, Chelsea would never do this. She'd never leave without telling anybody," Julia defended.

"Then how do you explain the fact that she's gone?" I retorted.

I knew that I've gone too far when she shoots me an angry look, tears starting to form, and I wished that I could take back what I said.

"Hey, what'cha doin' here? Shouldn't ya be at the beach?"

I start to panic as I see Julia look to her right. It was Gannon, the ape-like carpenter of this island.

"Um, I was just taking a walk. What are you here for?" My cousin asked Gannon.

"Me? Jus' here to tell Miss Chelsea that her order o' farmin' tools have arrived," Gannon said. "Chelsea?" Before I could hide myself, the gigantic man saw me through the window. "Vaughn, you better've not hurt Miss Chelsea. Let me in!"

I obeyed his demand, opening the front door as he stormed in.

"Where's she?"

"I don't know, sir," I responded.

"Don't know or won't tell?" He asked gruffly.

"What are you trying to say?" Julia asked from behind him. He was so big that I didn't even notice her presence. She eventually made her way next to me.

"I mean, he took 'er!" He said, pointing a big, deformed finger at me.

"What makes you think that?" Argued my cousin.

"You saw Miss Chelsea before leavin' for the beach, right? And then you send him to go get 'er and he doesn't come back with 'er. We then come here to find the door locked and the window open. He was the only one inside so he must've taken 'er!" Gannon said, stating his accusation loudly.

"I would never do something like that… sir," I said, trying to hold in my anger. One rule that I learned while doing business with lots of grumpy idiots is to be a gentleman, even when being threatened.

"Well, then would'ya like to tell me what happened to 'er then?"

"I've already told you, I don't know, sir." Inhale, exhale, deep breaths.

"And I'll tell'ya what I do know. You're a criminal!" Gannon yelled and I lost it. I charged at him, needing to defend myself from his lies.

"Vaughn, stop it! Mirabelle! Taro! Help!"

Julia's voice faded farther away as my mind did the same.

**Here's chapter one :) I'm still not positive about what I'm going to do in later chapters so if you guys have an idea (cough, cough... like how Chelsea disappeared… cough, cough) that you want me to consider, then I'll be happy to try to incorporate it in with my ideas. Credit will always be given for the ideas that I use. Please leave feedback if you have some.**

**9-14-11**

**E person :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Julia's POV**

"Denny! Mark!" I yelled at the two guys walking casually down the road. They looked at me wide eyed as I stopped running in front of them.

"What's wrong, Julia?" Denny asked, the bird on his shoulder staring at me with black, beady eyes.

"There's an emergency and you need to come with me!" Was all I said before running again, leading the probably confused men to Chelsea's property. When we got there, they noticed what I was talking about and went to stop the fighting.

Denny held Vaughn back as best he could and, to no avail, said, "Hey, stop it, guys!"

Mark was obviously struggling with keeping Gannon in one place but did the best that he could, which was pretty impressive considering who he was restraining. I waited for them all to calm down, and when they didn't, I marched in between them and yelled, "Quiet!"

That did the trick. "I'm gonna go get Taro, Mom, and Chen. You guys better act civilized while I'm gone or else." Before leaving, I made sure to give Vaughn and Gannon the evil eye, although I think they got my message.

We were having a town meeting, courtesy of Taro. All of the villagers, excluding Shea, Wada, Charlie, and Eliza, were scrambling around in the meadow, waiting for it to start. The two kids were still playing at the beach.

"All right everyone, settle down!" Taro said loudly, gathering everyone's attention. The crowd of people turned their bodies toward the old man and he continued, "I have decided to have a town meeting today because of some certain events that have happened in the past few hours."

"What happened?" A voice yelled from in the crowd. I didn't know who it was, but I think it was Regis.

"It seems that Chelsea is missing," my mom announced, causing the entire town to have a panic attack and become ten times louder, yelling questions at no one in particular.

"We do not know how this happened but there were people who communicated with Chelsea recently before she disappeared," Chen said, still giving off a calm atmosphere even in this chaos.

"Who?" Probably Regis again.

"Julia and Vaughn were the only people who talked to her today and Gannon has a theory as to how Chelsea disappeared," Chen answered from the right of my mother.

"It's not'ta theory if it's true!" Gannon argued from where he was, to the right of Taro. "Well since you're so intent on proving your story to be true, tell it," Chen said, giving him the stage.

"Well, I was walkin' down to Miss Chelsea's house to give 'er her farmin' tools that she ordered. I knocked on the front door 'n no one answered. Tried to open it but it was locked. I got suspicious 'cus Miss Chelsea always answers 'er door so I went 'n looked in her fields before seein' Miss Julia standin' outside her window," Gannon explained as the whole town nodded along, wanting him to elaborate.

"Julia, dear, what were you doing outside Chelsea's window?" Mom asked. The swarm of people around me starred me down as I told my side of the story.

"I think that you should just start from when you last saw Chelsea. It'll be easier to understand," Taro suggested.

"OK, it was this afternoon at around one when I went to talk to her. I asked her to come join us at the beach since it was so hot. She said to give her a few minutes and I left after she went into her house," I explained, the memory still fresh in my mind.

"Was there anyone else around?" Lanna asked.

"Not that I could see, no."

"Are you sure she went inside before you left?" Pierre asked from the back of the crowd.

"What was Chelsea doing before you left?" Felicia questioned.

"Why didn't you wait for her?"

"Where's Vaughn?"

"What if she got lost?" All of these questions and more were thrown at me at once.

"Stop asking questions and let Julia talk!" Taro yelled, using his authority to calm everyone down.

The group of people got awkwardly quiet as I continued, "Um… thank you, Taro. As I was saying, there was no one around. I turned around to leave as Chelsea was walking toward her house so she could have gone in or maybe she didn't. I don't know. She was finishing up her farm work before I left and the only reason I didn't stay and wait for her was because I told Elliot that I would be back in five minutes and it was hot outside. I told her that I would send Vaughn to get her in ten minutes because I knew that his ship would be here by then. And for the last question, I doubt Chelsea would get lost on her own farm, especially if she was only walking to her house." I let out a breath as what I said soaked into the crowd.

**Vaughn's POV**

I was standing in between Denny and Mark as Gannon and Julia told their sides of the story. And come on Nathan, how would Chelsea get lost walking from her turnips to her house? That's only about five feet of grass to get lost in. Anyway, everyone was now riled up from Julia's story and Taro had to calm everyone again.

"Gannon, now that we've heard Julia's story up to the point that you stopped, let's continue it again," Chen said.

"All right. Like I said, Miss Julia was jus' standin' outside the window. I walked up to 'er and noticed that she was lookin' into it and 'er face was all scared like. When I looked into the window, I saw him," Gannon said, pointing that finger at me again, "in Miss Chelsea's house."

The whole town gasped as if Gannon just said that he saw me take her. Come on, this isn't some stupid drama.

"What were you doing in Chelsea's house, Vaughn?" Mirabelle asked, a worried expression on her face.

"And how did you get in? Didn't Gannon say earlier that her door was locked?" Natalie questioned suspiciously, staring me down as if she knew that I took her.

I took a deep breath before starting and pushed my hat down slightly, not liking all of this attention.

"I think you should start at the beginning too," Taro suggested. No, I'm just gonna start at the end… got to love sarcasm.

"My boat docked and after I took my luggage to the shop, I walked over to pick Chelsea up," I started before being rudely interrupted.

"How did you know you had to pick her up?" Regis asked.

"Julia wrote a note." My cousin nodded as I said that, confirming my statement. "Anyway, I knocked on the door and no one answered. I went around to the back and found the window already opened so I climbed in. I searched the house to find it empty and that's when Julia showed up."

The whole town pondered the story.

"Why did Chelsea leave without saying something to anyone?" Alisa asked.

"She obviously couldn't tell anyone because she was kidnapped!" Gannon said.

"Now Gannon, we can't jump to conclusions," Chen said calmly.

"I'm not jumpin' to conclusions. I'm jus' sayin' to look at the facts," the ape-man said.

"Elaborate," Taro commanded.

"Me and Miss Julia saw Miss Chelsea before she disappeared. Then after Vaughn went to pick 'er up, which no one saw him do, he took 'er. He obviously locked the door so she couldn't get out or maybe he took 'er somewhere else and locked it as he was comin' in. The window was open as his escape. When he saw me, he had a surprised expression on his face so that must mean that I ruined his plan of escapin'. It all adds up to him takin' 'er!" Gannon accused me again.

"Vaughn, I know you would never do this kind of thing, but Gannon's story is very believable," my aunt said, making me lose almost all sense of hope.

"Mom, you can't possibly be thinking that, can you?" Julia asked with a worried expression. I think that she sensed that our battle for my innocence was over.

The whole town was now arguing again, except this time it was about my fate; if I was guilty or not.

**Chapter two! Thanks for reading and if you've thought of an idea that you would like me to hear (possibly about Chelsea's disappearance...) then please leave it in a PM or review. All credit will be given for the ideas that I use.**

**9-18-11**

**E person :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Vaughn's POV**

Everyone, even my own aunt, had accused me of taking Chelsea. How could they even think that? What have I done to make them think that? I don't even hate her like I do with some people so why would I need revenge? She can actually be pretty cool and sweet and…

I let out a sigh and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was walking to the front door, finally leaving this not so sunny island. The cool morning air hit me as I opened the door and I rolled my luggage out.

"Hey, Vaughn."

I looked up to find Denny and Lanna walking toward me, both of their fishing poles resting his right shoulder.

"Hey. What do you need?" I asked, continuing to walk to the beach.

They both followed me and Lanna asked, "You didn't really take her, did you?"

I stopped abruptly in my tracks and faced her, "Why would I take her? I swear, you're as bad as everyone else."

"Hey man, it was only a question," Denny said in his girlfriend's defense.

"It's OK Denny. And I'm sorry, it's just… who else could it be?" Lanna asked as we all started walking again.

"If I knew, I would have gotten her back yesterday," I responded, meaning every word I said.

Denny stayed silent until we reached the dock. "You like her, don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, "Chelsea?"

"Yeah, you like her."

"No I don't. She's just a friend and that's all there is to it." A man called for me to bring my luggage up and I said good bye to Denny as I made my way to the ship. Then, my cell phone rang. I could tell that Lanna was trying to listen in on my conversation but I tried to be as discreet as possible.

"Hello?"

"Vaughn?" I voice whispered so quietly that I had to strain hear it above the splashing waves.

"Who is this?"

"Vaughn, listen. This is Chelsea. Please, you need to…"

"Chelsea? Chelsea?" I yelled into the phone uselessly.

Without thinking, I dropped my suitcase on the deck and ran back into town.

"Vaughn? What's going on with Chelsea?" Lanna asked from behind me but I never stopped running.

**Third Person POV**

Vaughn ran back to Mirabelle's shop and pounded on the door until a sleepy Julia opened it.

"Vaughn, it's five in the morning. Shouldn't you be on a ship by now?" Julia asked, rubbing her sleep filled, blue eyes.

"Wake Aunt Mirabelle. This is an emergency," he responded calmly yet urgently, snapping his cousin out of her daze.

Once all three of them were gathered around the table with cups of coffee for the girls and a glass of cold milk for Vaughn, Mirabelle told him to begin.

"I was walking down the dock, about to get on the ship, when my phone rang. I picked it up and the person said that it was Chelsea."

Mirabelle shook in her in disbelief. "Are you sure it was her?"

"You see, that's the weird part. The voice sounded a little… different. A little more soft than Chelsea's," Vaughn explained to them, still mystified.

"Well, if she was kidnapped, then her kidnapper would most likely be listening in on her so she'd want to make her calls as discreet as possible. Maybe she was just trying to be as quiet as possible, just in case," Julia suggested.

"But you're sure it was her?" Mirabelle asked again.

"Yeah, she even said that it was her," Vaughn said, reaching for his glass.

"OK, since we know it's her, we still need to know where she is," Julia said, tasting her coffee and decided to add more cream and sugar.

"Julia, dear, don't add too much of that. Anyway, the next time she calls you, make sure to ask her where she is. Unless you guys have any ideas, this will be our first step in finding her," Mirabelle said, "Oh, and Vaughn?"

"I think that's a great idea, Mom," Julia said as she rejoined her family.

"I do too. It's all we have now. And what is it, Aunt Mirabelle?" Vaughn asked as he finished his milk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for accusing you of taking Chelsea. I should've used my common sense than to let Gannon and the town persuade me like that," Mirabelle said, looking at her nephew with sorry eyes.

"Forget about it. I'm just glad you believe me now."

She nodded in understanding and got up to wash the dishes.

"Since you missed your boat, you'll have to wait 'til next week, right Vaughn?" Julia asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't really think about that when I freaked out," he said.

"Hn, you were just worried about her," Julia said.

"Of course I was. Everyone is," Vaughn said obviously.

"But it's different with you. It's more… serious to you than it is to everyone else."

"I don't know what you're saying."

"I'm saying that Chelsea's disappearance has hit you the hardest. Why?" The strawberry-blonde haired girl asked with a smirk.

Vaughn stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be back later."

"Vaughn loves Chelsea!" Julia cheered as her cousin made his way to the forest.

**Vaughn's POV**

Julia doesn't know what she's talking about. Me love Chelsea? Sure, I might like her a little bit but I wouldn't call it love. Why am I letting this get to my head? This isn't like me.

I stopped walking when I noticed where I traveled. The Goddess Pond was in front of me. The water was a light, turquoise blue color but what caught my attention was something on the ground next to the pond. I bent down to examine it and found it to be a piece of white notebook paper. Was this some kind of cheesy love letter that Denny was leaving for Lanna? If so, then I probably shouldn't touch it… but who doesn't love a good laugh to start the day? I picked it up and opened the paper, which was folded into four squares.

_DENNY, PLEASE HELP ME._

_-LANNA_

My breath was hitched in my throat as I read the five words over and over again. Lanna's missing too?

**Did you like chapter three? Hate it? Please tell! **

**And like I've said before, if you have any ideas then I'd love to hear them and if I use them, I'll make sure to give full credit.**

**E person :)**

**9-22-11**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Vaughn's POV**

OK Vaughn, remember, you have to do this. Denny's one person who can actually tolerate you and that you actually call a friend so you need to tell him about Lanna. Man, I need to stop talking to myself. I stopped walking when I entered the beach area, finding Denny fishing at the dock. He looks up, squints at the bright sunlight, and greets me.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" He asked curiously after he patted the spot next to him, indicating a free seat for me.

I sat uncomfortably on the cold, wooden surface and said, "I got a call from Chelsea."

He turned to face me with wide eyes and asked, "Then why are you still here?"

"Calm down. She didn't tell me where she was."

"What? Why wouldn't she?" He asked. "That wouldn't be something that Chelsea would do. She's too smart to forget to say something that important."

"Look, I don't know, OK?" I said, slightly irked at the fact. I knew that she would have told me where she was. Does that mean that someone or something is preventing her from revealing her location? Or did she leave on purpose and is too scared or ashamed to tell? Why would she leave? I let out a sigh and readjusted my hat.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to push you," Denny said, averted his eyes back to the water. "Hey, have you seen Lanna recently? I know it was only, like, an hour or two since we all saw each other but…,"

"You're worried about her?" I asked, now queasy at the thought of telling him that his girlfriend is missing too.

A small smile settled on Denny's tanned face as he said, "Yeah." Why is he making this so hard? Love can be so annoying sometimes. "So have you seen her? I know that she was with you before I went back home."

I reached into my jean pocket and took out the note that I found, slightly crinkled now because of its journey. "I think you should read this."

Denny's expression changed with each word that he read. "W…What is this?"

"I found it at the Goddess Pond."

"So now Chelsea _and_ Lanna are missing?" I nodded my head grimly, trying not to make eye contact with him. Knowing Denny, he'll start freaking out in three… two… one. "Dude, our girlfriends are missing and we're sitting here like a pile of dead fish! We need to tell Taro or something! Oh my Goddess, Lanna just went missing!"

I awkwardly put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Wait… did he say girlfriends? Before I could correct him, he jumped up and ran toward the main part of the island.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'm showing this note to Taro!" He yelled back.

"Denny, stop! No one's going to believe us." He stopped in his tracks as I said that, reality dawning on him. "Face it, they'll just blame me or maybe even you for her disappearance and don't tell me that they won't. I've practically been shunned by ninety percent of the islanders and I have no way to prove my innocence right now and you wouldn't either."

He stared blankly at me and I could tell that no matter what I said, it wouldn't affect him. He's set on his plan. "Dude, just face reality."

"What?" I asked.

"You love Chelsea and she most likely loves you back so go save her! That's what I'm going to do for Lanna, no matter what anyone else says," Denny said, turning back toward the town.

"But no one's going to believe you!" I retorted.

"Does it matter that no one will believe me? You said that ninety percent of the islanders won't believe us, so why tell them? Go to the ten percent. Dude, I'm sick and tired of this "what's the point" attitude you've been giving me. I'm gonna get Lanna back and Chelsea too if you're not going to help," Denny replied angrily.

What can I say to this? He's so determined to get them back and I'm just standing here with my mouth agape. No wonder the islanders suspect me; I didn't show any motivation to get Chelsea back. That and the fact that I don't really show compassion toward others but that's not the problem here. I let out another sigh and looked at Denny. I guess I did a pretty good job at picking a best friend though, no matter how different we are.

"I'm coming," I said as I ran up to him. He smiled at me, patted me on the back, and we ran toward Aunt Mirabelle's house.

**Third person POV**

Along the way, Vaughn got dirty looks from the villagers as the two ran to Mirabelle's house. The mother like lady was cleaning the windows of her store when she saw the two approach. She opened the door and gestured for them to sit down at the dining table in the next room.

"Refreshments?" She asked them as she entered the room.

"No thanks Aunt Mirabelle. We're here for something important though," Vaughn informed her and motioned for Denny to continue.

"Here, read this. Vaughn found it recently at the Goddess Pond," the fisherman said as he gave her the note.

She unfolded the sheet of notebook paper and scanned the letter, her face turning serious. "Now two of our girls are missing?" Both boys nodded a yes, their eyes casted down, as she took a seat. "But how did another kidnapping happen without anybody seeing a thing?

A light bulb clicked on in Vaughn's head as he was thinking, jerking his head up. "Maybe someone on the ship saw Lanna's kidnapping! I mean, if she was taken right after I left then maybe someone saw it."

Denny jumped out of his seat with a smile. "Yes! Way to go, Man!"

"Do you have the captain's number?" Mirabelle asked.

"Yeah, I'll call now," Vaughn answered, taking out his cell phone.

Everyone waited as the dial tone rang. One ring, two rings, three rings. "Hello?"

All three let out a "yes" of happiness and Vaughn greeted the captain back. "I know this sounds crazy, but I was wondering if you or any of the passengers saw a girl being kidnapped."

"Vaughn, stop talking nonsense. Why aren't you on this ship? You might get fired for not delivering those animals to Forget-Me-Not Valley," the captain spoke back on the speaker phone.

"Look, Captain Ozzie, this isn't a joke. I girl recently got kidnapped and we need to know if anyone saw it."

"Vaughn, I appreciate that you're putting this girl before your job but your boss has been trying to get a hold of you since you didn't check in."

"I don't care about my job now! Just ask if anyone saw a blonde girl being kidnapped this morning," Vaughn yelled back.

"If you're sure. I'll ask over the intercom and call you back in about thirty minutes," the captain said. "By the way, you should probably call your boss."

"Thank you," Vaughn replied, exasperated, and hung up.

"That only took forever," Denny commented.

"Vaughn, I know you were lying when you said that you don't care about your job. Your job means everything to you," Mirabelle said.

Vaughn let out a sigh, sitting down while rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "I know."

Mirabelle then walked out of the dining room with a small grin on her face.

**Mirabelle's POV**

Maybe Julia was right. Maybe Vaughn does love with Chelsea…

* * *

><p><strong>OK everyone, I'm sooo sorry for not updating for months. School has become so stressful but it is winter break now so I'll have a little more time. Please, if you have any ideas that I could incorporate then please don't hesitate to leave them! All credit will be given. Thank you :)<strong>

**E person**

**12-21-11**


End file.
